Not Quite The Same Anymore
by Thetimeisnear
Summary: Emily had been with Samara for a few months, they started out as friends but developed feelings for each other. What happens when Emily meets Caleb's cousin Paige? Will she cheat or will she ignore her feelings? Or will she discover anything else?
1. Chapter 1

Emily had been with Samara for around 5 months they started out as friends but then wanted to see where it went so they started seeing each other.

Emily was getting dressed for Hannah's party with Samara. Samara was in the bathroom while Emily was in her bedroom getting her clothes on. She knew she had to make an effort as it was Hannah's party and she wouldn't be happy if she turned up in sweats. Emily had a short lacy black dress on with lace long sleeves. Her make up was already done and her hair was wavy and down. She glanced towards her bedroom door as she heard it open. Samara looked stunning with a red short tight dress that stuck to her body.'You look stunning' Emily just had to let her girlfriend know. Samara smiled at Em 'Thanks baby, you look Hot too' Samara went over to Em and kissed her. Emily kissed her back. 'We better get going, or Hannah will be ringing me soon' Emily giggled 'Okay baby lets go'. They made their way to the car.

Hannah was just adding the last of the snacks out on the kitchen work tops when the door bell rang. She hurried to answer the door, It was Em and Samara. She invited them in. They all hurried inside as it was quite a cold night out. 'No one else is here yet, have a seat im just about finished with the preparation'. Emily took a seat on a kitchen stool while Samara just stood next to her. Something was different about Samara lately but Em couldn't quite figure out what it was. She didn't know how to speak to Hannah about it because she didn't know what it was herself. She would have to ignore this feeling she had.

As the guests were slowly starting to arrive Emily went to the bathroom, She had to get away from Samara who was clung to her side. She texted Hannah from the bathroom to meet her upstairs. She had to tell her best friend what was bothering her. Emily waited for Hannah with her head peeking out of the bathroom door. Once Emily spotted Hannah coming up the stairs she motioned for her to come into the bathroom. Hannah was looking at Em with a freaked out face. 'What's up Em?' Em was nervous. 'There's something different about Sam' She couldn't take it back now. 'What do you mean, different?' 'I don't know, everything just seems different with her lately, it doesn't feel the same.' Hannah was puzzled. ' You don't think she would..' Hannah paused for a second and thought about it before she continued. 'That she would be cheating do you?. Emily hadn't thought about that before. Her face was emotionless. ' If she is or was then shes really good at hiding it.' Hannah pulled Em in for a hug and told her that they would figure everything out together. ' I can get Caleb to hack her phone to find out if shes been calling or texting anyone?' Emily wasn't the type of girl to spy on her other half. 'No I dont think that is necessary, we will find out in other ways.' Hannah nodded in agreement and they both left the bathroom and headed back to the party. Hannah noticed Samara chatting to some girls in the bar area. She looked back around for Em but she wasn't there.

Em had snuck outside to get some fresh air and clear her head from all the Samara stuff. Guests were still arriving at this point and one guest stopped next to Emily. 'This the party?' Emily looked up and saw the brown eyed beauty and was frozen for words. 'Err, Yeah this is the right place.' The girl smiled and headed towards the door. Emily checked her out from behind, she then realised what she was doing and then spun back around to focus back on what Hannah had said to her about Samara cheating. She didn't want to think about it because she couldn't believe that she could do this to her. Samara had been the girl Em leaned on for support and a shoulder to cry on when Maya passed away. She never would have pictured Samara to be a cheat but there was only really one way to find out.

Em headed over to Hannah and told her to go ahead and get Caleb to do his business with Samara's phone, That meant Emily had to get the phone. Em went over to Samara's bag, checking that Sam was nowhere in sight and took her phone out. She handed it over to Hannah who then took it to Caleb and told him he didn't have long before they had to return it back to her bag. While they were waiting they decided to dance. Spencer and Aria came over. 'Hey girls' Spencer spoke. They all then danced together before Emily accidentally knocked into someone. 'I am so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes.' Emily spun round as she was speaking and noticed it was the same brown eyed beauty from the front porch. The other girl stared at her with a huge smile on her face. 'Thats alright, no harm done, what's your name stranger?' 'My names Emily, Emily Fields'. Emily knew Samara wasnt in this area but she was scared. 'Nice to meet you Emily, Emily Fields, Im Paige, Paige MCcullers' The girl now known to her as Paige was smiling at her. 'Are you new to this area? i dont think ive seen you around before?' Emily asked her. 'Actually I am new to this area, but you might know my cousin, Caleb Rivers?' Em couldn't recall Hannah or Caleb telling her that his cousin was coming to the party. 'In fact I do know Caleb, he's the boyfriend of my best friend Hannah' The other girl grinned. 'Yeah, I met her the other day, she's such a lovely girl.' Caleb came over and discreetly passed me Samara's phone. He mouthed they needed to talk. 'Paige, its been lovely to meet you but I do have to do something, see you around?' Paige knew Emily wouldn't see her around. 'Yeah sure, lovely to meet you, Emily.' Emily reluctantly followed Caleb, Hannah was already waiting for us.

'I found some things, are you ready for them?' Caleb asked both of them. 'As ready as I'll ever be, I guess.'

What will Caleb reveal to Hannah and Emily about his discovery. Find out next chapter. :))))


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb passed over the information he found on Samara's phone to Emily. Emily looked thorough the messages that Sam had been sending and received.

Received

 **Jenny: Hey gorgeous, I was just thinking about you and your dirty mouth and how you should let me take it out again ;) xoxo Jen**

Sent

 **Sam: Jen babe, of course you can take me out, let me get back to you when I'm free :P xo Sam**

Received

 **Kerry: Hey sexy, what are you doing later? ;) I'm thinking me and you and your fingers ;) xoxox**

Sent

 **Sam: Hey baby, I'm thinking meet me in the park behind the bushes in around 20 minutes and you'll get my fingers ;) xox**

Received

 **Sara: Samara babe. I've missed you! Come see me soon :P xoxo Sara**

Received

 **Megan: You taste so good baby ;) Come back soon for some more xoxo Meg**

Emily had enough she couldn't read any more. Emily knew something was wrong but in a way she was hoping it was something else but she's hurt. Caleb knew Emily needed to be alone. He started walking away. 'Thanks Caleb, for this' Emily said turning towards Caleb. Caleb nodded and continued walking.. Hannah hugged Em. 'I knew something was up with her, I just didn't want to see it'. Hannah was sure Emily would be hurting. 'I'm sorry Em, you ok?'

Em removed herself from Hanna and looked her in the eyes. ' I think so, at least I now know the truth, but it would be to easy to call her out on it because she would know I spied on her, we have to catch her with this Kerry she's meeting'. Hanna wasn't sure this was a good idea but it's what Em wanted. 'If you're sure that's what you want to do, then we will do just that' Hanna smiles at her. Emily was sure, she couldn't believe Samara would do this to her, she always thought Sam was one of the good ones. She was wrong!

Hanna made Emily a drink and handed it to her and they went to sit on the stairs. Aria and Spence came to sit with them. 'Hey guys, what's going on?' Spencer could sense something was wrong with one of them. 'Samara is what's going on' Emily said half angry half upset, Spencer looked at Hanna. 'Caleb found texts on Sam's phone that prove she's cheating on Em with around 6 different girls' Hanna rubbed Ems knee. Spencer and Aria's face dropped. They obviously couldn't believe it either.

* * *

Emily went to the bathroom, she hadn't realised someone else was already in there. Emily went barging in, Paige quickly covered herself and looked down at the ground.

Emily felt really embarrassed. 'Paige , hey I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here' she turns around so Paige can pull her pants back up and stuff. 'It's ok, no harm done' Paige was bright red. She thought Emily was extremely beautiful! Paige smiles at Em.

'Did you see anything?' Paige asks. Emily wasn't even sure if she had or she hadn't. ' I don't think so, I can't be sure' Paige was nervous. She had never allowed anyone this close to her. 'I've got to go' Paige rushes past Emily.

Emily pulls Paige back and locks the door. 'What's the rush?' Emily didn't know why she had locked the door. She knew she was a little bit tipsy but she was not drunk. She thought Paige was attractive but she hadn't ended things with Sam yet so why did she do it? She wasn't sure.

'I'm sorry, I really do have to go' she made her way past Emily again and unlocked the door and ran out of the house. Emily wasn't sure what that was all about but she was determined to find out.

Emily heard Hanna shouting her from the bottom of the stairs. Emily walks down the stairs to Hanna. 'Sam left around 5 minutes ago, I think we could go now?'

Emily was nervous she didn't have a clue what she was going to do or say when she caught Samara in the park. 'Let's go' Em grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, Hanna followed her out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Nearing to the Park Em could hear noises and so could Hanna. They weren't being very discreet about what they were doing. Emily almost didn't want to do this any more but come confidence came over her. They entered the park together and Emily cleared her throat.

The noised stopped and she saw someone looked through the bush. Hanna watched Sam and this girl come from out of the bush. The girl known as Kerry was half dressed. 'Em, this isn't what it looks like' Emily couldn't help but laugh. Samara was really trying that card right now. 'I knew you were up to something, not wanting to touch me lately, I just didn't realise you had been getting it elsewhere' Em had tears in her eyes. 'You betrayed me, don't ever talk tome ever again'. Em took Hanna's arm and walks away from the Park.

Hanna took Em back to her house and tucked her into bed and text Pam to let her know Emily was staying over at hers. Emily cried herself to sleep that night. Hanna didn't know what to do for her best friend. She didn't understand how anyone could do that to Em. She was the sweetest girl, always puts other people before herself. Samara was an idiot to ever let Emily get away.

Emily stirred awake slowly, she realised she was in Hanna's bedroom. She must have fallen asleep here. She dreamed last night about Paige. Paige and her were at the cinema together and Paige showed Emily of to everyone and bought Em loads of snacks. At the end of the night Paige kissed her on the cheek and watched Em inside her house. Emily couldn't wait to see her around. Emily got out of bed and went downstairs to find Hanna at the kitchen counter drinking coffee

'Where does Paige live?' Emily was curious. 'I don't know Em, I mean Caleb told me she has a hard family. She barely gets to leave her house.' Em looked a little shocked. 'Maybe Caleb may be able to help you find her? I can ask him for you.' Han looked at Em and smiled. 'Thanks Han'.

* * *

Emily was waiting for Caleb in The Brew. she ordered herself a coffee. She sipped her coffee when it arrived while checking the time. Caleb walked through the door and took a seat in front of Em. 'What's up, Hanna told me you wanted to talk about Paige?' Em looked embarrassed 'How can I find her?' Caleb's face didn't suggest anything good. 'You can't, I'm sorry! If you contact her it will make things worse for her'. Em was confused. 'What do you mean?' 'I can't tell you any more Em I'm sorry, she has a very hard life, I've tried my best to help her but It just doesn't work.' Em was actually quite sad that she would probably never see Paige again. 'Thanks for meeting me Caleb' He smiled at me and then said he had to get going.

Emily got up and left The Brew, she was walking past all the shops and she noticed Paige in the clothes shop, She was almost going to walk past but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked into the shop and made it look like she was browsing while watching Paige. Paige was heading to the changing rooms and Emily followed and pushed Paige into a cubicle. Paige looked up and saw who pushed her and just froze. 'Hey, I've been looking for you'. Em looked at Paige's eyes and thought they were so gorgeous. 'Why?' Paige was so nervous. 'I had a nice night chatting to you the other night and was wondering if you wanted to hang out?' Paige hated herself right at this very moment. 'I'm sorry, I can't, I'm not allowed.' Emily wasn't one to pry. 'Why can't you?' Paige started to get undressed in front of Emily. 'Paige, what are you doing?!' Emily had her hands on her eyes. Paige just shushed Em. Paige was stood in front of Em now with just her underwear on feeling a little ashamed. 'Em it's ok, I feel different around you and want you to see' Paige put her hands on Emily's and removed them from her eyes. Em's eyes were still closed. 'Please open your eyes, it's nothing like what you think, you just need to see'. Emily slowly began opening her eyes to look at Paige. What she saw was horrible. She was in shock. 

**Sorry for the huge wait I've been a little busy.**

Sorry about the ending but I like the suspense.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily took in all of Paige. 'Paige, what happened to you? why are you full of bruises and scars?' Emily wasn't quite sure Paige was going to answer her questions.

Paige began tearing up as she started putting her clothes back on. 'It's nothing, I deserved them.' Paige was now fully clothed and ready to leave.

'What do you mean, someone does this to you?!' Emily moved closer to Paige.

'I can't say anything, all I know is that If I do anything wrong I get more' Paige backed up from Em, ended up being against the back of the changing rooms.

'You don't deserve that at all, don't ever think that you deserve this!' Emily went closer to Paige and asked if it was ok to hold her. Paige just nodded her head to say yes.

Emily wrapped her arms around Paige but not to tight in case she hurt her. Paige instantly wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and rested her head in the crook of Em's neck. 'Why haven't you told anyone about this?' Emily remained holding Paige so she didn't leave.

'I can't, Caleb found out a while ago and has started making me come out with him more so that I'm out of the house. I don't have any friends, I ain't allowed out of the house unless it's Caleb or My mum lets me when my Dad isn't around, but sometimes he finds out and gets really angry.' Paige removed her head from Emily's neck and looked her in the eyes.

'What are you doing here? When do you have to be home?' Emily looked Paige in the eyes.

'I need new clothes, my clothes don't hide all of my body very well, so I needed new ones so no one can see me.' 'Not like anyone see's me anyway' she muttered under her breath hoping Emily didn't hear her.

Emily pretended she didn't hear what Paige said. 'Do you think you could meet me tomorrow?'

Paige removed herself from Emily's grasp. 'I think so, but if I don't turn up, I couldn't leave.

Emily stepped back a little from Paige to give her space. 'We will go and watch a movie together' Emily smiled at Paige, she felt an instant attraction to her.

'You mean like a date?' Paige got nervous and looked down at the floor

'If you want it to be' Emily let out a nervous chuckle

'I can't, Friends or nothing at all' Paige got defensive.

'Just friends, if that's what you want' Emily stated.

'I don't but that's the way it has to be' is what Paige wanted to say but what she instead said was 'Ok great, where do you want me to meet you?' Paige was disappointed.

'Meet me outside the movies, say between 2 and 3? That way it gives you enough time to be able to make it' Emily had to admit she thought Paige was interested in her, she thought wrong.

'I'll try and meet you there' Paige got ready to leave. Taking her clothes she was supposed to try on to the Till to pay for them.

Emily left before Paige and headed to Hanna's house.

* * *

Emily knocked on Hanna's house and waited outside for someone to answer.

She heard the door was being unlocked and she was hoping it was going to be Hanna because she was super excited but also sad at the same time.

'Em, what's up?' Hanna opened the door

'I saw Paige, I understand now why you and Caleb said she had a hard life. She showed me her body Hanna, how does she put up with that?'

'I don't know if she told you everything, but It's not really my place to say.'

'Please Hanna, I don't think she's going to tell me, and I won't let her know that I know.' Emily pleaded with Hanna.

'She's gay em, her father doesn't accept her, he beats her nearly everyday. She can't leave because she has no where else to go Em.'

Emily felt really bad for Paige, she knew she could feel something with Paige. 'I'm meeting her tomorrow, we are watching a movie'

'Em please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt but I also don't want her dad to have another reason to beat her' Hanna knew Em was sad to hear that.

'I don't want to be the cause of the Abuse but there's just something about her, I have to get to know her' Emily had to make Hanna understand why she needed to get to know Paige.

'Just be careful please Em' Hanna patted Em's shoulder.

Em just smiled at Hanna. 'I'm gonna get going Han, I'll text you later' They hugged and Em left.

* * *

Em went home, she walked through the front door. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She walked into the living room and switched the tv on. Emily couldn't focus on anything other than Paige. Em must have been tired because before she knew it she was dreaming.

Emily was dreaming about Paige, they were at the movies and Emily leaned in to kiss Paige. She knew Paige was leaning in, next minute a man comes along and drags Paige away and Emily never saw her again! Emily woke herself up, she'd had a nightmare about Paige and was now quite scared about what was going to happen when it came to tomorrow.

Emily was about to get up when she heard a loud bang in the back yard. She shot up and slowly made her way to the back window to have a look what was going on.

She looked through the window and saw Paige hanging on the fence. She was bleeding from her nose. Emily ran out of the back door and over to Paige.

She helped Paige down from the fence. 'Paige, what happened to you?' Emily made Paige sit down on the back steps. 'My dad, he found out that I was out today and he, he er... h..hit me' Paige broke down into tears. 'Emily I can't take it any more, my body is in too much pain' 'I'm sorry, I didn't know else to go' Paige continued crying.

'Shh Paige It's okay' Em pulled Paige into her and held her. 'It's going to be okay, you're staying here tonight!' Paige just nodded into Emily's shoulder.

'Come on Paige, let's get you into the house' Emily stood up and helped Paige up.

'Emily, T.,Thankyou' Emily sat Paige down on the living room couch and put a blanket around her.

'No need to thank me' Emily grabbed Paige a soda from the fridge. She handed Paige the soda, Paige took the soda out of Em's hand. 'Thanks'

* * *

2 Hours later

Pam came through the front door and saw Emily sat on the couch with a Girl she didn't recognise. 'Honey?'

Emily got up from the couch and Paige looked around at them both 'Mom, this is my friend Paige' Paige got up and came over to shake Pam's Hand'

'Miss Field's, It's nice to meet you'

Pam smiled at Paige 'You too, Will you be staying for dinner Paige?' Paige looked at Emily.

'Yeah mom, Paige will be staying for dinner'

'Ok dinner will be ready in around 2 hours girls' Pam smiled, and left to go to the kitchen.

* * *

Emily's bedroom

Paige was sat on Emily's window seat in her bedroom. Emily was sat on her bed looking over at Paige who was looking out of the window.

'Do you need a shower or anything Paige?' Emily asked.

'I can't shower, I hurt to much' Paige looked down

'If you'll let me, I'll shower you? Don't worry, I'll be professional' Em looked over at Paige, who's giggling to herself

'Permission granted Fields' Paige smiled. Emily got up and walked over to Paige and guided her to the bathroom.

* * *

Bathroom

Paige stood in the middle of the bathroom while Emily was turning the shower on. 'Remove your clothes for me' Emily said to Paige

Paige began to remove her clothes, she was nervous because even though Emily had basically already seen her body she hadn't seen everything. Paige struggled removing her bra, Emily came behind her and unhooked it for her. Emily's touch on Paige's skin was like electricity.

As Paige began removing her underwear, she hadn't noticed that Emily was already fully naked behind her until she turned around. Paige just took all of Emily's body in, she had a stunning body. Paige tried not to stare to much.

Emily walked over to Paige and pulled her into the shower with her. 'Shhh' Emily said to Paige. Paige thought it must be because her mum was downstairs.

Emily moved Paige so she was positioned right under the shower. Emily couldn't help but be turned on but she knew this wasn't the time for that she had to take care of Paige in another way tonight.

Emily got the shampoo and began massaging it into Paige hair until it was all lathered up ready to be washed out. Emily switches to the second shower heard which allows her to rinse all of the shampoo out of Paige's beautiful auburn locks. Emily rinsed out all of the soap with her hand and the shower. She placed the shower head down while she conditions Paige's hair. Once Emily had conditioned her hair Paige turned around to face Em. Paige backed em into the corner of the shower. Paige thought Emily was Beautiful and she couldn't stand being so close to her naked body without at least touching her. Paige put her hand on Emily's cheek and Emily's eyes closed. 'P..paige, my mom is downstairs cooking dinner which will be ready any minute, let me finish please' Emily pleaded. Paige moved back to her original position and allowed Em to continue.

Emily washed the conditioner out of Paige's hair and then squirted a handful of shower gel onto her hand and turned Paige's body around. She then slowly and gently started lathering the soap onto Paige's body. She made sure that she wasn't hurting Paige while applying the soap. Emily grabbed the shower head and began washing away the soap from her body. Paige was now cleaned. Emily stepped out of the shower and grabbed herself and Paige a towel. she dried herself off and then gently patted Paige down. They headed back to Emily's room and they both got dressed into some of Emily's clothes.

 **Here you go guys :)**

 **please review!**


End file.
